Harry Potter and the Circle of the Serpent
by Little Lioness
Summary: changed title, has a meaning. it starts with "Who are you?" and "when am I?", continues with "I know you!" "I love you!" follows with "Yes, I do!" and then comes the victory! - Harry in the past, in love with Remus, can't go back, and the Serpent's Circle
1. Disclaimer Summary

**Harry Potter and the mystery of time**

****

Disclaimer: _Hoc non possideo et numquam possidebo!!! Nothing except for the plot belongs to me… I own Harry Potter… in my dreams… sad, so sad… #sobs#_

Summary: _Harry is hit with a mysterious spell, that, in combination with Harry's own, throws him back in time. The holidays before his parents sixth year, to be exact. There is no way to send him back into the future. All the while he slowly falls in love with Remus Lupin, who is the only one beside Dumbledore and McGonagall to know the truth about Harry. Does he feel the same??_


	2. Proloque

**Harry Potter and the Mystery of Time**

****

_Proloque_

__

Everything was quiet and peaceful in Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The streetlamps had a light, orange light about them, all curtains were drawn shut and there was no noise at all, except maybe the soft hooting of an owl or the wind blowing through the few trees in the street. The moon, along with the streetlamps, was the only source of light.

Suddenly, there was movement in one of the alleyways, as soft popping noises could be heard and around a dozen hooded figures appeared in the twilight. Very strange strangers, they were. They were clad in black and had long hoods drawn over their heads to cover their faces. Most of them were holding similar wooden sticks. Wands. These men were wizards, Death Eaters sent out by Lord Voldemort, led by him, to kill a boy, who lived in this street. To kill Harry James Potter.

Said teenager was in his bed in number four, sleeping peacefully. He was painfully thin, for he hadn't eaten properly for days now. Most of the time he would just sit there on his bed and stare at the opposite wall, not really seeing it. Occasionally, a tear would run down his cheek as he grieved for his recently lost godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had been an escapée from Azkaban wizarding prison. He had been imprisoned for murders he didn't commit and in Harry's third year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had been able to escape. And now he was dead.

The sleepy silence was suddenly disturbed by a loud bang that woke the whole neighbourhood. The Dursleys and Harry were alarmed. Were there wizards out there? Death Eaters or even the Dark Lord himself? Harry jumped out of his bed and practically flew down the stairs and out of the house, wand raised. The loud noise stopped all of a sudden. Harry nearly gasped. Voldemort himself was there. All the neighbours were looking out of their windows with fearful expressions on their faces.

"So, Harry, my boy, we meet again...", Voldemort's cold and strangely high-pitched voice said.Without preamble, Voldemort shot a curse at Harry, who dodged it just in time. The onlookers screamed in terror. "Aww... Tommy, last time you bowed. Scared of me, or what?", Harry said, sounding much braver than he actually felt. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "The Dark Lord is not afraid of anyone."

"Yeah... And what of Dumbledore? I thought he was the only one you ever feared? I will get my revenge, Riddle, you will pay for the deaths of my parents and my godfather and thousands of other innocent people!" Voldemort laughed cruelly. "You will die tonight, Potter!", he hissed and fired another curse, just as Harry did so, too. The curses collided directly in front of Harry and he was engulfed in a bright white light. Next second he was falling. Falling. Then everything went black and he hit the ground somewhere far, far away.


	3. Chapter one

The Mystery Of Time  
  
Chapter 01: The Stranger  
  
Hermione and Ron sat at Gryffindor table and poked at their food. The Welcoming feast wasn't the welcoming feast without Harry. Their best friend had disappeared two month ago without a trace. Though Professors Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had been strangely optimistic, as if they knew he would come back or where he was. They were all (except the Slytherins) very sad about Harry's disappearance. Everyone believed that he was dead. That he had died in the attack on Privet Drive.  
  
The headmaster suddenly cleared his throat and stood up again. Everyone, pupils and staff alike, looked up at him, confused. What did he want to say now? Hadn't he said everything he had wanted to in his welcoming speech? "It would seem that we will not have the new class this year, since we could not find a qualified teacher and –"  
  
He was cut short, however, when the doors of the Great Hall banged open and everyone was able to see the silhouette of a tall man with long, silky black hair, which reached past his shoulders, who was clad all in black and a griffin. Two deep forest green eyes glittered coldly, like emerald ice, in the twilight. Hermione watched as the man walked a few steps into the hall, stopping directly in the middle of it, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
His griffin started to walk past him, but he said in a very quiet voice, that rang out through the hall: "Stay, Rahel. It would seem that they do not trust or recognize us." And he was right: The older pupils and the staff all had their wands pointed at him. Except Professor Lupin, who stood with wide eyes. Hermione saw Professor Dumbledore's eyes start twinkling again and Professor McGonagall's eyes widen, when the man had said that.  
  
The man's green eyes, full of sorrow, pain and coldness, narrowed slightly, as he scanned the High Table. He nodded briefly at Snape, who sat down again, much to the others' amazement, smiled at Professor Flittwick, who followed Snape's example, smirked at Professor McGonagall, winked at Professor Dumbledore and then, all of a sudden, a bright smile lit his face, especially his eyes, and he said softly: "Hello Remy" He made another step forward and then, noticing that his griffin didn't follow him, said: "Come, Rahel. Why are you sitting there? I thought you 'wanted to follow me around wherever I go'?"  
  
He then walked straight to Professor Lupin, drawing a chair next to him with a casual flick of his wrist. He sat down and whispered something into the Professor's ear, who, in turn, blushed lightly. Then, Hermione gasped, when they kissed softly on the mouth and smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey...", Lupin whispered, but his voice carried throughout the hall. "Good to be back, Rem. I've missed you so much! It was terrible, being locked up in there! (He turned to Dumbledore) Honestly! I wouldn't have gone and had any weird thoughts like 'My, my, I'm gonna change everything, because I'm in the mood to do so!' (a few people giggled, but Hermione frowned.) You don't know how it feels to be away from Remus for such a long time! And I wanted to say tha-"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more than ever. "So you just thought, you'd come here, am I right, Alec?" "Partly." "Oh? And why, pray tell, only partly?" "I heard that you needed a proper teacher to teach Duelling and such?" 'Alec' said cheekily. Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled more than ever as McGonagall groaned. "Please, Albus. He alone is worse than the Weasley twins and the Marauders combined! You wouldn't want him in the castle, pranking everyone with Remus!" She said all this in an uncharacteristically whiny tone, but had a smile on her face.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and 'Alec' looked hopeful, along with Lupin. "My dear pupils and staff, May I introduce our newest Professor: Mister Immanuel Alexis Gabriel Jameson. He will teach the Duelling Club and if anyone looks for him, he will be found in Professor Lupin's rooms." To be honest, Professor Jameson looked a little too overjoyed... He sat down in his conjured chair and smiled at Professor Lupin, who smiled back. Hermione bit her lip. She had noticed that the rather handsome stranger had looked over to Gryffindor table a little too often. And he seemed to know almost everyone.  
  
Professor Jameson seemed to have noticed, that he was being stared at by everyone present in the hall. He raised his eyebrows amusedly, before he said: "What? Anything interesting here?" Most of the pupils flushed and went back to eating their feast.  
  
Hermione smirked. She didn't know why, but she already liked the stranger and trusted him. She ate her Yorkshire pudding and looked up at the head table again. Lupin and Jameson were kissing softly once again and Hermione wondered just how long they hadn't seen each other.  
  
Next to her, Pavarti Patil sighed dreamily. "It's a pity, he's gay..." Lavender Brown sighed from opposite her. "You don't know, he could be bisexual..." Pavarti said mysteriously. Hermione rolled her eyes. "We could turn him of course. That is, if he only likes guys..." Lavender said, batting her eyelashes. Hermione couldn't help it, she broke down into a fit of giggles along with Ginny. Ron and Neville turned and stopped their conversation about Harry not being dead to stare at them. Lavender and Pavarti raised their eyebrows at them.  
  
Ginny just kept on giggling, while Hermione calmed down and said: "You don't really think that you could do that, do you? He won't start anything with a pupil and much less with anyone female. By the way, he seems to love Professor Lupin very much and in my opinion, they are more than boyfriends, you know, possibly bonded and married. And-"  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself, Miss... Granger?" a deep voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around in her seat. Professors Jameson and Lupin stood behind them, holding hands and smiling at her, Professor Lupin had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, but said nonetheless: "Only so you know, he's mine and he will stay that way!" All of the surrounding pupils blushed, along with Professor Jameson, who then grabbed Lupin's hand and dragged him out of the hall, leaving heavily blushing Gryffindors and a smirking Hermione.  
  
A/N: Hi and thanks to all my readers ! You could call this a little cookie from much, much later chapters. Most of the story is dealing with how it came to what happened in this chapter. Then a small part will deal with what happens afterwards. And if you haven't already guessed or read my bio, then yes, Immanuel Alexis Gabriel Jameson is Harry Potter.  
  
Keep reviewing! Constructive critic is very much welcome!  
  
PS: I know Remus and Harry are a little OOC in this chapter, but I won't do that again, I promise! 


	4. Chapter two Somewhere far, far away

**Harry Potter and the Circle of the Serpent**

_Chapter two: Somewhere Far, Far Away_

Albus sighed before he opened the doors to the hospital wing and stepped through, aiming directly over to the bed with the unconscious unknown boy. Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, was tending to the boy once more. He was badly injured, but they still hadn't been able to identify the curse, which had caused the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. "Anything new, Poppy?" he asked softly. The nurse whirled around, startled. "Albus! Do you have to scare me like this?!" she accused, making the headmaster chuckled. Then his face was serious again as he asked "Has he woken up yet? Have you found anything about this scar?" Poppy shook her head, a concerned frown marring her face. "I have nothing new about the scar, no. But he woke up for a short time - ten minutes ago… He was talking…"

Albus' head snapped up. "Talking? What did he say?" Madam Pomfrey bit her lip. "He – I'm sure it was the fever, Albus – he was talking nonsense. About an attack and a prophecy and a record. He said something along the lines of 'The hospital wing?? Did I break Dad's record?' It was nonsense really." Albus frowned slightly. An attack? A prophecy? And the boy knew where he was, although no-one could remember him ever having been here? Somehow, he doubted that that was nonsense…

A groan was heard from the curtained bed and Albus hurried to the boy's side, Poppy on his heels. The unknown boy groaned again. His eyelids were fluttering, his lips parting slightly. After a moment, Albus realised that the boy was trying to talk. "Shh!" he shushed the nurse who was making a big fuss out of it. She huffed indignantly and turned around.

"S-sir? 'Fessor 'umbledore, sir?" Albus frowned. This boy, whom he had never seen before and, of course, didn't know anything about, obviously knew him. "Erm… sir? Is everything alright? Did – did something happen to – to my relatives? What – Is something wrong with you? Did they attack Headquarters? Has something happened to Ron or Hermione? Please sir, say something, what is it? Is it – is it Tonks or – or Remus or – SIR! Are you listening to me? What happened? Sir… Oh! Are you mad about what I did to your office, sir? I'm – I'm really sorry about it, I – didn't want to destroy your things, I – Sirius had just died and – and I was angry that you wouldn't let me out of the office… A – and your encouragement only made it worse. I'm so sorry! Were you able to fix all the things again?"

Albus held a hand up to silence him. The boy stopped, looking extremely concerned. "Now, I must ask you how exactly you know me and who you are?" The boy stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Sir? Are – are you all right? I – I'm Harry, Professor, Harry Potter. I'm – is this some joke? I – I mean – not that I like being famous and all – but how could anyone not know me? How can't you know me? You – you've been my mentor for nearly six years. I'm a student at Hogwarts. I – I – what's wrong, sir? Is – (He caught sight of the calendar and paled drastically.) 1976?!?! Oh my god! …Merlin! How - ? 1976! How did that happen? … Tom! I'll kill him! He – he – he's cost me all I held dear and now – NOW he sent me twenty years into the past?!"

Harry seemed to have forgotten him and was starting to hyperventilate. Albus sat next to the hysteric boy and tried to stop him from hyperventilating. Finally, Harry calmed down and looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. Albus sighed. "Why don't you tell me now exactly who you are and what happened to you again, a bit more calmly, perhaps? Your name is Harry and you know me – that is as much as I could gather from your rambling…"

Harry blushed. "I'm sorry, Professor. My name is Harry, Harry James Potter. And before you ask, yes I am related to James Potter – he is or better, will be my father. Because, you see, I sort of come from the year 1996. I don't know how it happened; the only thing I know is that it has something to do with Tom Riddle. He shot a spell at me and mine and his curses connected. But that time, no Priori Incantatem happened – they just met directly in front of me and I got the full blow and the next thing I know is waking up here. Ugh – I hate the hospital wing. It's too damn white and sterile…"

Albus chuckled. "You're right there, Harry. So you claim to be from the future? Would you mind us questioning you under Veritaserum?" Harry frowned. "No – yes, of course I mind! I can't tell you about the future – I could cause a paradox! See – I could get a lot of things back if I decided to change the future, but I won't, because I also care for the greater good! I won't tell you more than I have already told you!" His voice was laced with determination and Albus sighed. "You _do_ want us to believe you, don't you?" Harry laughed sarcastically. "I don't give a damn about what everybody believes…" he scowled. "Harry – you have to prove what you say or we will have to call the ministry…" Harry huffed annoyedly, but finally said "Fine! Do what you want!". Albus smiled amusedly.

"Okay. Wait here. I will come back with the serum." Albus quickly went to his office and got the truth serum. When he walked back into the hospital wing, Harry was sitting on his bed, scowling at the opposite wall. Albus coughed. Harry turned his glare to the headmaster. "Three drops will do." Dumbledore said, totally unfazed. Harry pouted and then gulped down half the bottle. Albus raised an eyebrow. Harry chuckled. "You do want to know my story, don't you? We'll need some time for that…" Albus nodded and got out parchment and quill.

"Please state your name and birth date."

"Harry James Potter, 31st of July 1980"

Albus gasped. "Oh Merlin… Please give me the names of your parents and your place of residence."

"James Potter and Lily Evans. Dursley Residence, Number four, Privet Drive – Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Why do you live with the Dursleys and in what relation do they stand to you?"

"My parents were murdered by Voldemort on the 30th of October 1981. Petunia Dursley is my maternal Aunt. She is a muggle."

"How did you get this peculiar scar on your forehead?"

And so the questioning went on until Harry had told his entire life story to the headmaster.

Albus looked at Harry gravely. "I am very sorry, my boy, but I do not think that there is a way of sending you back. I will research this, of course. I will send for someone you know. I think Remus Lupin would be nice. He will have to be at the school in a week's time anyway because of his transformation. I will write a letter to him later, but now we firstly need a new name and a new record for you." A tear rolled down Harry's cheeks. "So I won't see my friends for twenty years?"

Albus sighed. "Alas, you most certainly won't… Now for your name…"

Tbc…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys! I'm finally back! (got a new computer yesterday and just finished this chapter.) I think this chapter isn't very good, but there you go… Please Review!! (constructive critic is very much welcome) Sorry that the chapter is so short!

Lioness 12.09.2004


End file.
